The invention relates to float switches, and in particular, to float switches used in conjunction with sump pumps or the like for maintaining the fluid level in a sump or other container between a low level and a high level.
Heretofore, there have been provided float switch assemblies which operate to maintain the fluid level in a container between a high and a low level. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,641 illustrates such a float switch.
Earlier float switches do not appear to have been constructed to facilitate efficient manufacture and assembly thereof. It would be desirable to provide an improved float switch that uses components that are relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved float switch that is reliable in its operation whereby the wires that extend from the mercury-type switch do not hinder the movement of the mercury-type switch.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved float switch that is reliable in its operation in that it uses a mercury-to-mercury type of switch.